mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Nakai
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Shooto, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. | stance = | fightingoutof= Tokyo, Japan | team = Paraestra | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} is a retired Japanese Shooto practitioner and mixed martial artist, who currently practices and teaches Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. He competed in the Vale Tudo Japan 1995, where he was greatly outweighed by every opponent in the tournament. Despite the weight differences and despite the suffering a severe eye injury in the first bout, Nakai managed to make it to the finals where he lost to Rickson Gracie. Nakai is considered to be a legend of Shooto by many fighters and fans. He is the founder of the Paraestra Shooto gyms and coaches such fighters as PRIDE and DREAM stand out Shinya Aoki, who is also a Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu from Nakai. History He was born August 18 in 1970. After he graduated from Hokkaido Sapporo North high school, he entered Hokkaido University. He belonged to the judo club and won the NANATEI judo championship when he was forth grade. NANATEI judo is very different from ordinary judo. People do Newaza more often than Tachiwaza in this judo. Vale Tudo Japan 1995 In 1995, as the current Shooto welterweight champion, Nakai was selected by the Shooto Commission to represent Shooto in the Vale Tudo tournament Vale Tudo Japan 1995. His first opponent was Gerard Gordeau, a Dutch Savate fighter. Gordeau illegally eye-gouged Nakai during their fight, causing Nakai to lose vision in his right eye. Despite the eye injury, Nakai proceeded to defeat Gordeau by heel hook in the fourth round. The next fights, on the same night he came out with a bandage on his eye, ready to fight. In his second bout, Nakai defeated the American fighter Craig Pittman by armbar, and in the third and final bout, he lost to the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu master Rickson Gracie by rear naked choke at 6:22 of the first round. Yuki Nakai became permanently blind in his right eye due to Gerard Gordeau's illegal tactics. For years he kept his blindness a secret to protect the reputation of mixed martial arts. The injury forced Nakai to retire from mixed martial arts competition, but impressed with Rickson Gracie's technique, he took up Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, where he currently holds a black belt and is the president of the Japanese Confederation of Jiu-Jitsu. Nakai speaks Japanese, and English. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' |- | Loss |5-2 | Rickson Gracie |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Vale Tudo Japan 1995 |April 20, 1995 |align="center"|1 |align="center"|6:22 |- |- | Win |5-1 | Craig Pittman |Submission (Armbar) |Vale Tudo Japan 1995 |April 20, 1995 |align="center"|1 |align="center"|15:30 |- |- | Win |4-1 | Gerard Gordeau |Submission (Heel Hook) |Vale Tudo Japan 1995 |April 20, 1995 |align="center"|1 |align="center"|26:41 |- |- | Win |3-1 | Miraoki Matsutani |Submission (Heel Hook) |Shooto: Vale Tudo Access 3 |January 21, 1995 |align="center"|1 |align="center"|0:19 |- |- | Win |2-1 | Kazuhiro Kusayanagi |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto: Vale Tudo Access 2 |November 7, 1994 |align="center"|4 |align="center"|4:00 |- |- | Loss |1-1 | Noboru Asahi |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto 1993 |November 25, 1993 |align="center"|5 |align="center"|3:00 |- |- | Win |1-0 | Hiroshi Sumi |Submission (Heel Hook) |Shooto 1993 |April 26, 1993 |align="center"|1 |align="center"|0:53 |- References * Abu Dhabi Combat Club. Yuki Nakai's Jiu Jitsu 'Mook'. news.adcombat.com. URL last accessed April 6, 2006. * Frymer, William. A Sacred Cup named SHOOTO. boutreviewusa.com. URL last accessed April 6, 2006.. * Sherdog.com. Nakai talks Vale Tudo, SHOOTO and Rickson, Gerard Gordeau, Yuki Nakai. www.sherdog.com. URL last accessed April 6, 2006. External links *Paraestra (his gym) *Sherdog MMA Profile Category:Japanese practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:1970 births Category:Living people fr:Yuki Nakai ja:中井祐樹